The present inventions relate to storage carts. More particularly, the present inventions relate to drawer type storage carts that support loads and which are moveable between an open and closed position for easy access to and storage of loads. The storage cart systems of the present invention are capable of smooth movement between positions and are particularly useful in storing relatively fragile items such as glass, stone and countertops.
There are a number of storage carts available to store a variety of loads. One example may be found in Applicant's Publication No. US 2006/0012140 A1, which is incorporated herein by reference. That publication teaches storage carts that are particularly useful in consumer warehouse stores, although they have many other uses. In general, Applicant's publication is directed to a cart and a guide, the cart capable of supporting heavy loads while efficiently moveable between an open and closed position, and guided against undesired lateral movement.
There are some storage applications that require even smoother front to back movement of the storage cart and its load than that taught in Applicant's publication. For example, panes of glass for table tops and the like are heavy, but relatively fragile. Thus, there is a need for cart type storage devices that accommodate such loads, yet are capable of smooth movement between open and closed positions.